Mokingjay Alternate Ending
by InkConqueror
Summary: Nothing belongs to Susanne Collins  even though I'm very mad at her right now I'll explain inside   This is a more of a happy ending to it all. Summary inside Author note which is inside story.  This is a Spoiler to all of Mokingjay!  A Oneshot


**Ok people I just recently got the book Mokingjay and read it well... not entirely Katniss just talked to President Snow in the rose place blablabla (Author note in the Author note: That Guitarplayingkid you better not be reading this! This spoils the entire book and you are still not done MokingJay! Get reading!) Anyways... I am angry! How could Suzanne Collins kill Finnick? He just got married to Annie! This MokingJay book reminds me of another book where they kept meeting dangerous stuff and a group of like 10 people died one by one by being torn apart in the goriest endings ever and stuff like that and I was angry at that book too! But I cant remember which one it was. So I wrote an alternate ending to MokingJay that is dumb and pointless but pleases me because Jackleen, Finnick, Castor, Messalina (or whatever that camera man's name is) and Boggs, Prim and everyone else like that does not die! Warning this is a spoiler for Mokingjay although if you read everything above it would be spoiled enough. What a long author note you must have left already and gotten bored. Well bye then!**

I watched my sister not even 14 yet be turned into a Human Torch.

"Katniss Katniss wake up!" said my sister Prim.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into her big blue eyes.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. And I survived the 74th Hunger Games.

I am a Victor.

"You have an appointment with that Capitol doctor who's going to help you with your nightmares!" said Prim.

I hugged my sister as tight as I could.

How could I have dreamt such a horrible nightmare?

Finnick and Prim died because there was a Rebellion I caused!

"Great! Cause I just had the most horrible nightmare yet!"

The rebellion has started.

Just like my nightmare.

But I am determined not to let it come true.

But Peeta has been taken by the Capitol! If my dream if accurate President Snow will umm... Hijack him or something.

I couldn't let this happen. I must rescue him sooner.

I did it! Without PeetaMagicMouth! I convinced Coin and Plutchard to let us go on a rescue mission for Peeta! It seems almost impossible!

Except for one thing... I can't come.

I'm the MokingJay. I'm too precious or something like that.

But I will come.

I was on one of the Hovercrafts, in a supply closet to be accurate. I looked through a crack and saw the soldiers assigned to this mission having a "secret meeting" They were going over all the ways into the place and everything else.

Gale was there too he was the first to volunteer.

I wasn't listening at all.

But the one thing I actually heard was that we were nearing the Capitol and the entrance to President Snow's mansion.

I had taken my bow.

Soon they all cleared out and left me all alone in the closet. Just me and my Bow. When I was sure everyone was out I crept out.

I realised I had no idea how to get off this thing since it was hovering 80 feet above the ground.

So I explored and tried to find parachutes or anything!

I found a funny metal high-tech-looking door I pressed a big red flashing button on the door because it looked most convenient and a voice came on.

"Password Please" said the voice and there was a touch screen that appeared I tried a lot of things; 157234, Mokingjay, VICTOR, 589023, 1234567890 and even ImStartingARebellion.

I was desperate so I tried PlutchardRules and guess what? It worked!

But then the door thing wanted my DNA I tried it and it worked I guess it let in any soldiers with the password.

The door opened and I hopped inside. It was a control room! With no pilot! Guess he had to take a potty break.

There were so many controls I went to a big screen with a sort of map on it I touched President Snow's mansion on the map there was a sudden groan coming from the Hovercraft and we started to move. We were going to his Mansion!

I got there in a few minutes.

The mansion was giant! The Hovercraft was only 20 feet from the top of the building.

I went back the way I came in the Hovercraft but there was nothing to get down with I found a few sheets and ripped them into long pieces and tied them together it was only about 15 feet long so I took a pillow with me as I climbed down my "Rope."

I didn't even know what I was doing I came to rescue Peeta but I was at President Snow's Mansion.

As I hopped on the roof turns out I didn't even need the pillow since it wasn't as far as it looked.

I slid myself off the roof onto one of the window ledges I climbed inside. I was in some sort of office.

I exited the office and searched a few rooms. Finally I came to another door with a window on it I peered through Snow was there watching TV it was the distraction I was supposed to do.

I knew what I have to do. I burst inside the room and shot him without a seconds hesitation because he destroyed District 12, because he sent me to the Quarter Quell, because he supported killed so many.

Because of what he did in the dream.

**Ok so you can imagine what happens next Katniss is save and hops on the hovercraft and live happily ever after with Peeta or even Gale.**

**The End**

**Yes I know it was all Rubbish you can tell me that in the reviews you will hopefully give me I really don't care I just needed to do this. Also it was not the best piece of writing I've ever done either and it was immensely boring and went by too fast! But this was originally what I was going to do:**

I watched my sister not even 14 yet be turned into a Human Torch.

"Katniss Katniss wake up!" said my sister Prim.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into her big blue eyes.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I will go to University soon.

But I have all sorts of weird dreams.

I go outside and visit my friend Peeta who gave me some money when I was younger since I was starving and dinner wasn't for 2 hours!

I tell him about my strange dream.

"Sort of like Gladiators" he says.

"Yes, a little" I say.

**Or something like that. And I know I have a habit of doing run-on-sentences.**

**InkConqueror**

**Ps. I have a Hunger games SYOT and I really need tributes! Please submit one. I accept Anonymous reviews so also anonymous tribute creators. Please Submit a tribute on there you can even do it here! I want to start really writing it nearly all the spot are left I only have 4 tributes **

**District 1 girl is taken**

**District 4 boy is taken**

**District 6 girl is taken**

**Another girl forget who**

**And finally District 12 girl is taken.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
